Gotas ao Dormir
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Qual a reação de Light ao acordar após um sonho erótico...com L ao seu lado? Se passa entre os #37 e #38 do mangá.


Escrita em 2004, revista somente agora em 2008 para corrigir o nome do Light. Como **Gotas ao Dormir**, a história está entre o capítulos 37 e 38 do mangá (esse negócio das algemas é um presente divino!). E...OOC até não poder mais!!!

**GOTAS AO DORMIR**

By Mica-chan

O gemido sussurrado ecoou no quarto silencioso, e Yagami Light despertou sentindo ainda o prazer percorrendo pelo seu corpo. Sua respiração estava alterada, e procurou manter os olhos fechados enquanto forçava seu batimento cardíaco voltar ao normal. A lembrança do sonho ainda estava vívida em sua memória, como se tivesse de fato sentido as mãos de Ryuuga deslizando por seu corpo, a língua percorrendo suas coxas e virilha, enquanto os dedos do rapaz o penetravam com experiência e a boca apossava-se de seu membro, forçando-o a um prazer que ele não queria demonstrar.

Light abriu os olhos e mexeu-se desconfortável na cama, sentindo que o resultado do sonho era bastante óbvio em sua roupa. Como iria acordar L para que pudesse se trocar, sem passar pela humilhação do outro saber que tivera um orgasmo enquanto dormia? A possibilidade de Ryuuga saber que fora ele o protagonista do seu sonho erótico nem passava pela mente do rapaz, mas isso não fazia da situação menos constrangedora.

Virou-se para olhar para L e deparou-se com os olhos negros e exageradamente arregalados de Ryuuzaki cravados em seu corpo. Oh, sim, ele esquecera que Ryuuga era, a seu próprio modo, um pervertido contumaz. Como pudera pensar que o rapaz dormindo ao seu lado não notaria o que se passava com ele, mesmo que em sonhos?

Ryuuzaki, completamente sentado na cama, olhava com interesse para o jovem Yagami. A princípio não tivera a intenção de fazer o rapaz gozar, mas lhe parecera justo depois de provocá-lo com cuidado, para que Light não acordasse, mas ininterruptamente, de modo que implorasse por seu toque. E não podia negar que fora divertido. Invadir deliberadamente o sono tranqüilo do rapaz algemado a ele, e pressioná-lo de tal forma que os gemidos suaves tornaram-se inevitáveis.

Levantou o braço, fazendo a corrente que os unia tilintar, e espalmou a mão no peito suado – Yagami dormia sem camisa – de Light, levando-o a afastar-se num ato reflexo.

"Ryuuga, o que..."

Light observou a leve inclinação da cabeça de Ryuuzaki e o olhar predatório que lançou, antes de deslizar a mão de dedos longos que se moviam como um aracnídeo para o seu pescoço, tocando os cabelos úmidos de suor.

"Eu acredito que Yagami-kun deva estar querendo tomar um banho".

É lógico que ele queria um banho. Frio. Gelado. E longe do corpo esguio de pele leitosa e escorregadia de Ryuuzaki. Queria entrar no chuveiro e esquecer que aquela mão estava tocando sua nuca, que a camisa e calça folgadas escondiam um corpo atraente que, quando molhado, era terrivelmente convidativo. Queria esquecer a sensação de ver aqueles dedos longos ensaboando a pele clara, percorrendo todos os caminhos que seus próprios dedos ansiavam tocar. Desejava um banho frio e solitário, que apagasse a memória do cabelo escuro e rebelde caindo encharcado sobre o rosto anguloso, de olhos protuberantes e olheiras profundas.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando L se moveu, os dois pés sobre a cama, no seu jeito característico de sentar, e tocou com a outra mão a sua coxa esquerda, num gesto casual. Deliberadamente casual e inocente. Quanto tempo estava algemado à L? 45 dias? 50 dias? Cada um deles, uma tortura por si só.

Sentiu a garganta ressecada e engoliu em seco antes de assentir, concordando com o banho. L o fitou pensativo por alguns instantes, e então saiu da cama, dirigindo-se para o banheiro, com Light seguindo-o no mesmo ritmo rápido e descuidado.

A algema foi aberta por pouco mais de 10 segundos. Apenas o tempo suficiente para L livrar-se da camiseta de manga longa e fechar novamente a argola em seu pulso. Aquilo seria um inferno. Um banho para apagar os traços de um sonho que tivera sua razão de ser no rapaz que entrava sem qualquer roupa, nas mesmas águas que Light.

"Você não precisa entrar no chuveiro comigo. Sou eu que estou precisando de um banho, não você".

Ryuuzaki deu de ombros. "Não teria graça se eu só olhasse e não fizesse nada".

Yagami endureceu o olhar. "Você sabe que não foi isso o que eu quis dizer".

L ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água lamber o seu corpo, sem olhar para Light. "Yagami-kun, você já percebeu como seu gemido é baixo e rouco, quase como se estivesse ronronando?"

Light agradeceu aos céus pelas câmeras de vigilância do quarto deles serem vistas apenas por Ryuuga. Não saberia como olhar para o pai no dia seguinte se ele visse alguma das coisas que ele já fizera ou dissera naquele quarto e banheiro.

"Eu estava dormindo", afastou Ryuuzaki do chuveiro para que pudesse entrar ele mesmo sob as águas. "O que o faz pensar que acordado eu agiria da mesma forma?"

Ele soube que falara a coisa errada, quando percebeu que o olhar pensativo de L e o polegar que vinha sendo mordiscado levemente, foram substituídos pela expressão de certeza insana, tão atinente à personalidade de L.

Antes que Light pudesse pensar em reagir, Ryuuzaki já o havia prensado contra a parede molhada, os braços impedindo-o de se mover. Era rara a oportunidade de ver L de corpo ereto. Alto e esguio, maior que ele próprio, conseguia intimidá-lo algumas vezes, e a curiosidade que via nos olhos arregalados era de certo modo enervante, como se L estivesse diante de algum experimento que tinha certeza que funcionaria, mas que mesmo assim valia a pena demonstrar.

Ryuuzaki aproximou seu corpo ainda mais do rapaz algemado a ele, sentindo sua coxa tocar com intimidade a coxa de Light, enquanto olhava zombeteiro para a expressão assustada de Yagami. Não era fácil pegar o garoto desprevenido. Geralmente Light ocultava muito bem o que sentia e só demonstrava o que julgava seguro ser mostrado.

"Você está sendo inconveniente, Ryuuga. Ser obrigado a dividir o chuveiro com você não lhe dá direito de fazer o que quiser comigo enquanto estivermos aqui".

"Correto", L sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo Light estremecer involuntariamente. "Mas eu só estou fazendo o que Light-kun quer...ou estou enganado?" Ele afastou-se pensativo, como se ponderasse o que acabara de dizer, mas Yagami sabia que o maldito investigador sem nome estava certo. Seu corpo inteiro suplicava pelo contato com o outro, o afastamento súbito fazendo-o sentir-se frio e incompleto. Mas morreria antes de admitir seu desejo a Ryuuga.

L puxou-o pela corrente que os unia, trazendo o corpo de ambos para baixo da água que caía extremamente quente, a única temperatura que Ryuuzaki aceitava em seus banhos. "Com quem sonhou essa noite?"

"Isso não é da sua conta"

"Não..."

"Então por que perguntou?"

"Porque eu queria ouvir sua resposta".

"Você quer demais, Ryuuga. Já não basta estarmos praticamente grudados 24 horas por dia? Sermos obrigados a sentir a respiração um do outro todo o tempo? Sentar com seu queixo apoiado em meu ombro, olhando para o computador todo santo dia? Dormir com você me vigiando, porque sabe Deus como você consegue ficar acordado tanto tempo? Entrar nesse maldito chuveiro e vê-lo...", Light parou surpreso. De onde viera tudo isso? Ele nunca, nunca se expunha mais do que o necessário, e nem ao menos fora provocado o suficiente para se abrir desse jeito.

Mais uma vez L se inclinou ligeiramente, sussurrando provocante no ouvido do outro, "Quem o fez ronronar como um gato satisfeito?"

A primeira coisa que passou pela mente de Light foi empurrar o rapaz que invadia despudoradamente seu espaço, acordado ou dormindo, mas o arrepio que sentiu ao toque suave dos dentes de Ryuuga em sua orelha, paralisou-o por completo. Quando percebeu, L havia novamente colado seu corpo ao dele, enquanto a língua quente lambia seu pescoço, numa luta injusta com a água que caía ininterrupta. As mãos longas desciam por seu peito, abdômen, alcançando a cintura e parando provocantes nos quadris, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto. Light não saberia dizer se parara de respirar subitamente, ou se o fazia tão rápido que nunca parecia o suficiente. Queria sentir aqueles dedos penetrando-o novamente, queria aquela língua em sua pele, queria a boca sobre a sua...

Como se respondendo ao pedido mudo de Yagami, Ryuuzaki mordiscou o queixo de Light, subindo lentamente para os lábios vermelhos que pareciam implorar pelos seus. O beijo foi quente, íntimo, profundo, acelerando a urgência de ambos.

As mãos de L deslizaram pelo quadril de Light, alcançando com os dedos molhados sua fenda e acariciou-o suavemente, sem fazer qualquer menção de penetrá-lo. Podia sentira a excitação de Light e sorriu intimamente. Sabia que Yagami o queria agora tanto quanto o quisera em seus sonhos. Rompeu o beijo e ouviu o protesto involuntário do outro.

Os olhos de Light estavam bem abertos, como se o prazer que sentia o chocasse. Olhou para a expressão obstinada de Ryuuga e mordeu o lábio inferior. Que seu pai não visse a fita desse banho nunca. Não sabia explicar nem para si mesmo o desejo insano que sentia por L, quanto mais para o pai.

Sem qualquer aviso, Ryuuzaki colocou-se de joelhos e tocou a ponta do membro ereto de Light com a língua. O rapaz arquejou, segurando um gemido de prazer. As mãos aracnídeas de L massageavam-no com perícia, enquanto a língua lambia seu membro, preparando-o, provocando-o, até que o tomasse por completo em sua boca, fazendo o prazer que sentira em seu sonho parecer nada diante da violenta onda de sensações que percorriam seu corpo neste momento.

L ouviu o gemido rouco que Light não conseguiu impedir, baixo e sensual, como um felino ronronando, e sorriu enquanto permitia a água quente entrar em sua boca, eliminando todo e qualquer traço de Light que ainda permanecesse. Colocou-se de pé, como uma serpente enroscando-se no corpo lânguido e exausto do rapaz que ofegava totalmente satisfeito.

"Eu não lhe disse que o seu gemido era como um ronronar de um gato?" L desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha felpuda, começando a secar o próprio corpo. Olhou para a expressão estupefata de Light diante dele e deu de ombros. "É melhor se secar logo. Estou doido por um café com rosquinhas".

Light respirou fundo e pegou também uma das toalhas. Café com rosquinhas? Algum dia entenderia realmente o que se passava na mente de Ryuuzaki?

FIM.

Início: 19/09/04

Término: 21/09/04

**Nota da autora:** Esta era a cena que eu queria escrever quando fiz a primeira fic, e que por algum motivo não deu certo na primeira tentativa. O mais engraçado, é que nesta segunda também não ficou como eu queria, mas não há mais o que ser feito, já que a cena é essa mesmo, só a técnica descritiva não me agradou muito.

Agora, sinceramente...eu acho que sirvo para escrever finais de animes, porque eu sou tão ruim com essas coisas quanto todos os fulanos que fazem os animes que eu conheço (porque eu só vejo droga nos finais, é uma coisa de louco!).


End file.
